Main memory in a server is typically comprised of dual inline memory modules (DIMMs) based on volatile memory devices, typically dynamic random access memory (DRAM) technology. DRAM memory is volatile memory. That is, when system power is lost, data held in the DRAM memory is lost. Some storage and server applications can benefit from non-volatile main memory solutions which retain data through a system power loss event.
It would be beneficial to provide systems and methods that could provide for low cost non-volatile main memory solutions. Such systems and methods may be used advantageously to store data in datacenters where system power outage times are short due to the use of offline power generators (typically diesel-powered) and NVDIMMs may be used to retain data for periods of time ranging from thirty minutes to a few hours (as opposed to years of retention time).